For Love
by TinEli
Summary: It was for her. All for her. He didn't want to see her get hurt if he could do something about it. AU. DeiSaku. T for language, may change with later chapters. R&R please. HIATUS.
1. The Deal

_**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN NARUTO. IF I DID, KAKASHI, ITACHI, AND JIRAIYA WOULD BE ALIVE.**_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Very few beings dared enter the abandoned warehouse on the west side of town. Students on dares from their friends occasionally did, but they never came out. Even the police dared not enter and a fence had been put up around the building to prevent the curious passerby from entering. Instead of being a deterrent, however, the fence had only served to enhance curiosity about the warehouse.

Deidara was about to enter that warehouse.

Cautiously, he touched the chain-link fence, ready to withdraw his hand should something happen. When nothing did, he placed his other hand on the fence and began to climb the 7 or so feet to the top. At the top he jumped, landing and rolling to prevent any injury. He stood and dusted himself off then glared at the decrepit old building before him. A low growl sounded from his throat at the thought of what he would be doing in a little over a month.

It was for her. All for her. He didn't want to see her get hurt if he could do something about it. He slapped himself mentally but one thought kept coming back.

_What if she hates me after? Is one life worth many? Will she see it that way?_

He entered the building warily, which was understandable. After hearing all the stories about this place, he was most reluctant to enter. He finally reached the center of the structure and stood, fists clenched.

"Yo, Deidara, about time you got here."

They were here as well. All 9 of them, including that idiot, Tobi.

"It isn't like I had much of a choice, yeah."

Soft laughter rang through the warehouse, echoing softly against the walls.

"It's not funny. Give me what I need to do the job, yeah." Deidara crossed his arms, a scowl appearing on his face.

"Don't get your panties in a bunch. Here's the stuff." Kisame tossed a black duffel bag at the blonde who caught it easily. He unzipped it to check the contents.

"Only 4 blocks?" he rezipped the bag. "No problem then, but you better keep your word, yeah."

"We haven't touched her _yet._ It's up to you to keep her out of the way."

"Keep your fucking hands off her." Deidara snarled. "If you hurt her, these blocks will find their ways into your houses, yeah."

"We're real fucking scared. Get your ass outta here. I ain't like these other shitheads, I won't hesitate to disobey orders." Hidan placed his hand on the machete he wore like a katana on his back.

"Watch your mouth."

"Sorry, 'Kuzu."

Deidara turned on his heel and left without another word. If he stayed any longer, he'd be tempted to blow something sky high.

At home, he stowed the duffel bag under his bed for later. It was already 1 a.m. If he didn't get any sleep soon, he'd pass out at school tomorrow.

---

_The next day_

"Deidara!"

The blonde jerked back into wakefulness suddenly, ink marks on his face from the worksheet he'd been resting his head on.

"Whassamatter?" he slurred, still not fully awake.

"The bell just rang, it's time for luch." Sakura poked his cheek playfully, "C'mon, I made lunch for everybody today."

"Eat some of your food? Where is it, yeah?" Deidara hopped to his feet and grabbed his messenger bag.

"We're eating at the lunch tables on the western side of the building!" Sakura called back to him, already in the hallway.

"Hey, wait up, yeah!"

---

"Deidara, what's up? You seem to be spacing out a lot lately." Sakura asked, her tone concerned. She leaned over and placed a hand on his forehead. "No fever..."

"'Course not, yeah." he snapped, leaning out of reach.

"It was a simple question, Dei. Seriously, that was uncalled for." Ino scolded him through a mouthful of salad.

"Sorry. I haven't been getting a lot of sleep lately. My teachers have really been piling it on, yeah." Deidara gave Sakura a small smile to reassure her and she seemed to accept it.

---

_One week later_

"Dei, what about this one?" Sakura asked, stepping out of the dressing room. She wore a deep blue strapless dress that brushed the floor with a high waist and a lot less ruffles than the previous green dress had had.

"Now this one I like, yeah." Deidara said appreciatively.

Sakura smiled, "Then this is the one I'll get. Dei, have you got your tux yet?"

"What, you mean for prom? No. I'm not going, yeah."

"What do you mean 'not going'?" Sakura asked, stomping over and putting her face right next to his.

"Whoa, whoa, calm down. It's no big deal, yeah." Deidara leaned back in the chair he was in, uncomfortable with her proximity, and promptly fell over backward.

"It's our senior year! Of course it's a big deal!"

"We went last year. What's the point of going again, yeah?"

"I can't believe you." Sakura snapped.

"Please, Sakura, don't go to prom. Come over to my house and we'll rent movies and eat popcorn. We'll have more fun, yeah."

"While all my friends are at prom without me?"

"They can come, too. The more the merrier, yeah."

"No, Deidara, I'm sorry. I want to dance and see my friends."

_But... If you go to prom, you might die._

---

_The week before prom_

"Are you done with them yet?"

"Nearly. I should be done in a few days, yeah."

"Good, good. That will leave us ample time to set everything up. You needn't worry any more after you've finished."

"Yeah." Deidara replied, keeping his eyes on his work.

"After this, you will be a member of Akatsuki. You should be honored."

"Funny, but I don't want to be a member. I don't even want to do what you're planning, yeah."

"You don't have a choice in whether you join or not, and until the plan is carried out, Hidan will continue to supervise her. If she goes and lives then we will keep watch on her for your sake. If you tamper with the plan in any way, let's just say Hidan gets to have a little action."

"I understand, yeah."

"Good. I'll be back in a week to collect them."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**A/N: So how was it? This idea just came to me last night and I had to follow up on it. R&R please.**_


	2. Tragedy

_**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN NARUTO. BIG SURPRISE.**_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Prom night 7:30 p.m._

_**BEEP. BEEP.**_

"Sakura, your ride's here!" her mother called up the stairs.

"'Kay, Mom! Be down in a minute!" Sakura yelled back, hastily finishing her makeup. She grabbed the blue clutch she'd bought to match her dress and slipped on the low pair of heels she'd gotten the same day she'd fought with Deidara. She hadn't seen him since then and that was what bothered her. Konoha High was a large school, but to not see him at all was nearly impossible.

She ran down the stairs and out the front door to the stretch limo Sasuke's family had kindly rented for them.

"Hey, Sakura, you seen Deidara lately?" Ino asked. She, too, had noticed his absence and was just as worried as Sakura was.

"Not for about two weeks." Sakura replied sadly. "I got mad at him because he didn't want to go to prom."

"You should have dragged him along like I did to Shikamaru." Ino said, and Shikamaru groaned.

"I let you drag me along."

"Uh-huh, and that's why you were clinging to the doorframe of your house for dear life." Ino replied sweetly. Sakura giggled and Temari and Sasuke roared with laughter.

"Well, I would drag him along, but I have no idea where he is. I even went to his apartment yesterday after school but his father said he hadn't come home since our fight."

"That is too weird." Ino and Temari said in unison.

"He absolutely loves you, so something must be up if he's avoiding you." Ino mused.

"We're in the same classes," Temari said, "but he hasn't shown up for any of them."

_Deidara, where are you?_

---

_11:50 p.m._

"May I cut in, yeah?"

Sakura turned from Kiba, a look of surprise on her face.

"You ended up coming after all. Listen, I'm sorry-"

"No, it's me who should be sorry, yeah." Deidara placed a hand on her waist and took her hand in his.

"Yeah. What was up with you avoiding me?"

"Listen, Sakura, we have to leave now. Something bad's gonna happen in just a couple of minutes, yeah."

"What do you mean, 'something bad'? Deidara, what's going on?" Sakura pulled away, but he maintained his grip on her hand.

"There's no time to explain, they're probably locking the doors already. We have to go. _Now._" Deidara insisted, pulling her toward the doors.

"No!" Sakura pulled herself free from his grasp and disappeared into the mass of dancing students. Deidara watched her go then sprinted for the doors, hoping it wasn't too late.

_I'm sorry, Sakura._

---

"We have to go, guys!" Sakura panted. Pushing your way through a nearly solid mass of undulating students was tiring work, especially when you weren't sure where your friends were.

"What? Why?" Ino asked, ceasing her dancing to stare at Sakura. Shikamaru almost looked disappointed.

"Deidara was just here. He was trying to warn me about something. I think- I think we better listen and get out of here."

"Deidara was here? That could only mean that-"

"That something really big is going down and he wanted to save me." Sakura finished Ino's sentence.

"Shouldn't we warn everybody?" Temari asked, biting her lip. Sasuke nodded his agreement.

"Yeah, but will they believe us? We only have a few minutes judging from what Deidara was saying and he mentioned that they were gonna lock the doors." Sakura glanced at the doors then at the DJ. "We could hijack the DJ's mic and-"

"Already on it. C'mon, Shikamaru." Ino grabbed Shikamaru's arm and towed him away.

"I'm going to see if I can't somehow open the doors," Sakura said, her eyes on the only entrance to the gymnasium turned dancefloor, "can you two tell people what's going on?"

Sasuke and Temari both nodded then split up to further spread the news while Sakura made her way to the doors.

She reached the doors and yanked on them only to find them already locked.

_No!_

She kicked the door in frustration as Ino's voice came on over the mic.

---

_11: 57 p.m._

Deidara grunted in pain as Pein kicked him in the ribs again. And again. And again.

"What did you do, Deidara?" he demanded, and kicked him in the face. Deidara felt his nose break through the bones in his head and yelled.

"Let me do it. I'm sure he won't miss a few fingers." Hidan offered, drawing his machete. Pein nodded his assent and Hidan stepped on Deidara's outstretched arm, pinning it to the ground. Deidara gritted his teeth, determined not to give Hidan the satisfaction of hearing him beg.

"Do what you like to me. The instant you push that button, my world is gone, yeah." Deidara growled, making no effort to fight his punishment.

"What did you do?"

Deidara said nothing, but bit his lip hard enough to draw blood.

Down the machete swung, severing his little finger.

"Aaaauuughhh!"

"Hurts don't it?" Hidan asked calmly, bringing the blade up to lick the blood off. "Why don't you just tell us why you decided to try and take the remote?"

"You sadistic bastard." Deidara spat, watching his blood pumping from his hand.

"Thank you. But that doesn't answer my question."

The machete cut off two more fingers.

Tobi scrambled away from the group and threw up.

"I... I just-" Deidara was gasping for breath. "I tried to get Sakura to leave, but she wouldn't. So I tried to steal the remote, yeah."

"It wouldn't have made any difference anyway. The doors are sealed." Kakuzu told him coldly.

_No!! I was too late! I'm sorry, Sakura. I couldn't save you. I tried. I tried._

Tobi returned to the group.

"3... 2... 1..." he said, counting down, "BLAST OFF!!!"

"NO!!" Deidara yelled but it was already too late.

Sasori pushed the button that would end Deidara's world as he knew it.

Deidara clamped his hands to his ears in an effort to block out the screams that followed the multiple explosions.

Pein surveyed the damage and smiled.

"We're done here. Good work, Deidara." he turned away from the burning rubble that had previously been a school. "Hidan, get Deidara. We're leaving."

"Get up." Hidan snapped, grabbing the distraught blonde's uninjured arm and yanking him to his feet.

"Get off me!" Deidara yelled, pulling free of the older man's grasp. "My whole world just went up in smoke, literally. It's all my fault! It's my fault! It's my fault those people are dead or dying! They fucking trusted me!" he turned away and began to sprint to the destroyed building. Hidan caught up with him before he'd gone ten feet.

"Damn it all! Get the fuck over it! It's already done! You can't take it back!" Hidan roared, shaking the teen.

Deidara spat in his face, contempt showing on his normally carefree features.

"I've had enough of your shit." Hidan said, raising his fist.

Deidara saw stars as the fist collided with his head, and then, quite suddenly, he saw nothing at all.

---

Sakura moaned, her body full of pain. Her legs were trapped beneath a large piece of the roof and she knew she'd never walk again. Her left arm was pinned awkwardly beneath her and she knew it was broken from the sharp pain in it. Her right arm was trapped beneath the body of another student. Above her were the tons of rubble that had literally buried the students and chaperones alive.

_Deidara knew this was going to happen. He was trying to save me, he didn't care about my friends or the other students._

_How long had he known? Had he _wanted_ to become a mass murderer?_

_Not Deidara. Not my Deidara._

_**He's no longer my Deidara. He's someone else.**_

Sirens sounded far off in the distance and Sakura knew they were for her and the others trapped like her under the remains of the school.

_Hurry._

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**A/N: So how was it? R&R please.**_


	3. After two years

_**DISCLAIMER: ...**_

_**YOU KNOW I DON'T OWN NARUTO, RIGHT?**_

---------------------------------------------------------------------

_2 years later_

Deidara stood at the window of the apartment he, Hidan, and Kakuzu were using as a 'base', smoking a cigarette. He took a long drag on it then exhaled and watched the smoke drift aimlessly toward the ceiling. Two years of living with criminals had changed him. His blonde hair was long and tied back in a ponytail at the base of his neck, though he still left his bangs to cover half his face. His nose, broken by Pein on that fateful day, had healed crookedly. Oddly, though, he didn't mind it at all because it gave him an edgy look that he rather liked. He was still missing the three fingers on his right hand that Hidan had so kindly chopped off for him. All but his index finger and his thumb were gone which, logically, made it difficult to make some of his more delicate pieces. It was nearly impossible to write with his right hand now, so he'd been using his left. His handwriting was still clumsy though, and lacked the personality it had once possessed.

"Yo, Deidara, get your ass over here!" Hidan snapped, interrupting his peace.

"Yeah, yeah, gimme a minute, will ya?" Deidara snapped, taking one last drag on his cigarette before flicking it out the window. "What seems to be the fucking problem?"

"This shitty bomb-belt you made won't attach!"

"Hey, first-off, asshole, my work isn't 'shitty.' Secondly, you're not doing it right. The clasp goes _there._" he pointed to show the other man.

Hidan scowled when the belt finally attached itself correctly around the waist of the woman they were holding hostage.

"See? Works great." Deidara gave Hidan his best cocky grin, the very same one he'd used to give Sakura.

"Shut the hell up."

"Make me."

"I will."

"Just try it."

"Both of you shut up." Kakuzu growled. "You made me lose count."

_Whoops._

After what had happened to Tobi noone dared make the money-monger lose count. Tobi hadn't been quite right after Kakuzu had dealt him, and he wouldn't breathe a word of what had happened to him.

Recalling this, both men promptly shut up, giving each other I'll-get-you-later looks.

---

"More than half this money's fake." Kakuzu said, finally, about 20 minutes later. "I guess your husband didn't want you back very much."

The woman stared out the window, tears streaming down her face. Deidara glanced at her, somewhat concerned, then realized why he felt that way.

She reminded him of the first time he and Sakura met.

---Flashback-----

On the day before the Fourth of July, his father had decided to buy food for a barbecue he was planning the next day. Deidara had offered to go and buy the groceries to get out of the apartment their cheapskate landlord was too cheap to buy an A/C unit for.

So it was that he passed the alley at nearly 5 p.m. and noticed the odd snuffling noises.

"Hello?" he took a few cautious steps down the alley, squinting into the darkness. The streetlights in this area generally never came on and had yet to be fixed, so the alley was nearly pitchblack. "Is somebody there?"

He was about halfway down when he finally discovered the source of the sound.

It was a girl about 14 years old -the same age as him.

She was crying quietly into her arms, her face scaped up and bruised and smudged with dirt. Her blouse had been torn open and he could barely make out her bra behind it. Her denim skirt was up around her waist and she clutched at herself, as if trying to hold herself together.

"Miss? Are you okay, yeah?" he asked, kneeling by her. She shook her head and held herself tighter.

"Here." he took off his shirt and held it out before her. It being July, even the nights were warm, so he wasn't exactly going to freeze to death.

She looked up at him in confusion.

"Put it on. I'll take you to the hospital, yeah." he told her in his most soothing voice.

She obeyed slowly and he helped her to her feet.

He was there at the hospital for each test they conducted, holding her hand. He was there when her parents arrived at the hospital -mother sobbing hysterically, father crying silently. He was there when, two months later, Sakura announced her pregnancy. He was there through the moodiness, the morning sickness, and the odd cravings. And he was there when Kasumi was born and it was decided that Sakura would act as her older sister and not her mother. He was there through it all, and the one moment when she really needed him the most, he was gone. He had left her alone to die.

--Flashback End-----

"Sakura, I'm sorry," he whispered, but he knew nothing could bring her back. Could save him from the guilt he lived in everyday now. Could help him forget the awful things the Akatsuki had been making him do.

When he'd awoken, Konan had informed him that Sakura was among those killed in the explosion. Not long after, he'd begun smoking and had dropped the 'yeah' from his sentences. Sakura had once told him that she thought his habit was cute. He didn't want to be reminded of her everytime he spoke. It hurt too much.

"Deidara, get the detonater ready. Hidan, blind her and cut out her tongue. When we make the drop tomorrow, she and her husband will be history." Kakuzu informed the two men coldly.

"Okay." Deidara replied softly, keeping his face averted from the terrified woman as Hidan advanced on her, knife drawn. Looking away didn't make her screams any less loud, and he found, later, that they inserted themselves into his dreams. More than once that night he woke up sweaty and panting.

---

"Sakura?" A small hand poked her shoulder softly but insistently through her pink comforter. Sakura opened one eye sleepily to stare at her 'younger sister.'

"What is it, Kasumi?" she whispered.

"I had a bad dream. Can I sleep with you?" the six year-old fiddled with her long pink locks -the ones she'd inherited from Sakura. Thank God her daughter had inherited none of her father's traits. Sakura had, though, dyed her hair black and cut it to just below her ears after the accident. The only outward resemblance they now shared were her bright green, wide-open eyes. That was fine with her. She knew Kasumi was her daughter and that if her hair were it's proper color, they'd look like (sort-of) twins.

"Sure, sweetie." she held up the blanket so Kasumi could crawl into bed with her.

"Sakura?" Kasumi asked, just when she'd nearly fallen asleep again.

"Hmm?"

"Who's Deidara?"

Sakura's paralyzed legs momentarily twinged with phantom pain.

"He's nobody. Just a guy I used to know."

"Like how I used to know Seiji before we moved?"

They'd moved to Suna after she'd gotten out of the hospital.

"Something like that."

"Did he hurt you?" Kasumi's voice was barely audible over the rain outside.

Sakura was silent for a moment.

Then, finally, "In my heart."

"Oh. I'm sorry."

"It's okay, Kasumi, he's probably dead now anyway." Sakura buried her face in her pillow, recalling the urgency with which he'd tried to save her.

_How could you, Deidara?_

He'd disappeared the night of the accident. Noone had seen him since.

_If he was alive, he'd have found me by now._

"Goodnight, Sakura."

"Goodnight."

------------------------------------------------

_**A/N: It wasn't too sucky, was it? I actually kind of liked it myself because it sets up and explains everything. R&R please. I really like reviews, even if they're just something like, 'cool' or 'I like it.' Though I would hope that you liked it more than just to say that it's cool...**_


	4. Encounter

Whoo!! Chapter 4 is here people!! Sorry it took so long, I lost my flashdrive and had to buy a new one, and I can't get on at home anymore cos when I do, our computer gets a virus. Sorry...

To ChildofStorms: This chap is for you, for liking the story so much and praising me about it.

Please note: The temperature is in Fahrenheit because I'm American. To convert to Celsius: subtract 32, multiply by 5 and divide by 9.

_**DISCLAIMER: Don't you know this already????**_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

"200 people were killed early yesterday morning when an earthquake-"

"-5 people left dead after a convenience store robbery. Police-"

"-bombing left 50 people dead and 20 more inj-"

"-shooter killed 25 students and injured 30 more-"

Sakura pressed the power button on the remote, finding nothing but bad news.

"Something the matter, Sakura?"

"Bad news all around." Sakura grumbled, turning the remote end over end in her hands.

"Did you hear what the weather was supposed to be like?"

"No, I'll check." She pushed the button that would return the television to life then stared sullenly at it, anticipating more bad news.

"The Akatsuki have killed another prominent Sunagakure couple. 25 year old Ami Watanabe and her husband Hatori were found dead in their manor late last night after an explosion that was reportd by neighbors. The bomb-" Sakura changed the channel quickly, her breathing coming in short quick pants.

_Bomb._

_Akatsuki? There was a gang in Konoha with that name around the time-_

_Deidara? Could he be-?_

"It's gonna be hot today people! Lows are expected to be around 75 degrees come the drive home, and the high around noon today is expected to be a blistering 90 degrees. Wear-"

Sakura turned the t.v. off again, hands shaking.

"Did you hear that, Mom?"

"Yes. If you and Kasumi go out today, wear sunscreen okay? And stay in the shade. In your condition-"

"I know, Mom."

"I know you know, I just wanted to tell you. Why don't you go to the park? You and Kasu are looking as pale as ghosts, and I'm sure she'll be thrilled."

Sakura grinned and wheeled her chair around to face her mother.

"Okay. Pack us a lunch and some water. I'll wake Kasumi."

***

It was hot.

Too hot.

Deidara groaned and got up from the sofa, clothes soaked with sweat clinging to his body.

"This is fucking ridiculous." he muttered, plucking at his tank top. He was even wearing shorts and sandals, how the fuck could he be sweating like this?

"If you're going out, can you get me a Vault?" Hidan asked, fanning himself with the TV Guide.

"I'll see what I can do." Deidara replied, wiping his forehead with the back of his hand. "I've gotta get out of these clothes first."

When he finally left the oven-apartment he was wearing a sleeveless pale blue shirt that showed off his abs (and part of a bomb tattoo he'd had done), cut-off jeans that only went to his knees, and blue flipflops.

Hidan was still spread out on the couch in front of the desk fan on the coffee table.

The blonde squinted in the piercingly bright sunlight, so much brighter than the artificial light in the cramped space that could hardly be called an apartment for all that it contained a kitchen with a stove, a sink, and a refrigerator so old it could be at an antique mall. The dining/living room had hardly enough space to hold their one sofa, dining room table, coffee table and entertainment system and the one bedroom that it possessed Hidan and Kakuzu shared, leaving Deidara on the couch suffering from bad springs. To top it all off, though, the bathroom was only big enough to hold a toilet, bathtub, and sink. This caused many arguments among the three men (mainly Deidara and Hidan), and often resulted with Deidara leaving the apartment in a very bad mood to seek solace in the red light district.

_Well. What now?_

Deidara ran a hand through his hair, pushing the long blonde locks off his sweaty face. He disliked his hair clinging to any part of his body, and preferred to have the wind blowing through it.

Somehow, he ended up at Ichibi Park swinging idly on one of the swings. The park was emptier than usual today, what with the heat and all. Only 4 children and their parents/babysitters had braved the heat and sun.

"Mister, are you okay?"

He'd been staring at the same pebble for the last 10 minutes. He jerked out of his trance seeing spots.

"Fine, kid. Just fine."

The kid cocked his head and gave him a critical look.

"You need water or Mommy says you'll die."

Deidara grimaced. He hadn't walked all the way here to be lectured by a child who hadn't seen people dead or dying as he had. He still had nightmares of the broken and mangled bodies left after Hidan was through 'sacrificing' them.

"I'll go get some now, then." He stood and slumped off, planning on a much needed cigarette. He was nearing the monkey bars and the edge of the park when a flash of pink caught his attention.

He turned his head, trying to locate what it had been and walked smack into the monkey bars. He staggered, and, unable to withdraw his hands from his pockets quickly enough, fell hard on his butt. He blinked hard several times, trying to rid himself of the bright flashes of light he was seeing.

"Fuuuuuuuuck." he moaned, gingerly feeling his head for lumps. He found a large one just above his right ear and winced as his fingers lightly brushed over the tender spot.

"Mister, that was a bad word!" the little girl told him, eyes wide and horrified.

_Pink hair... Kasumi?_

_Have they... moved here?_

He stood, swaying slightly, hand covering the lump.

"Lemme see your hand." The girl told him firmly.

He obliged and felt her small hand give the top of his a slap.

"What was that for?"

"You said a bad word." and she ran off to the one lone oak tree. She dug around in a picnic basket resting in the shade near a girl his own age in an electric wheelchair. He studied her closely, noting the short black hair and the way her head lolled loosely on her shoulder. She was obviously asleep. A light waft of wind, too puny to be called a breeze of any sort, pushed lightly at her inky locks and she stirred as they tickled her pale face.

_That isn't a Haruno. It can't be Kasumi then. Kasumi was always watched by a close family member, never a babysitter._ He sighed with- what could it be called- Regret? Disappointment? Relief? He wasn't sure. He turned away and strode quickly off, wanting to forget the little pinkhaired girl and her babysitter.

***

"What took you so fucking long?" Hidan demanded, the instant he stepped foot into the broiling apartment.

"Hey, I didn't have to get you your fucking drink so shut the hell up!" Deidara snapped, tossing the Vault to Hidan lightly on purpose so that it fell short and hit the edge of the badly scratched coffee table. Sticky energy drink spewed out and sprayed the Jashinist's face, temporarily blinding him. He cursed profusely and rolled out of the line of fire to wipe his face on one of the sofa's cushions.

"Motherfucker, I'm gonna fucking murder you!"

"In. Your. Dreams." Deidara told the albino flatly.

Hidan growled ferally at him as he passed to grab a wet washcloth from the bathroom. He began wiping his sticky face as Sasori stepped in.

The redhead took one look at the punctured can, and Hidan and sighed.

"Fighting as usual."

"Surely you're not surprised by now?" Kakuzu asked, emerging from the bedroom.

"Not really, no." Sasori said coolly, eyes half-lidded with boredom.

"Any reason for visiting, Sasori?" Deidara asked, shutting the apartment door.

"Pein needs us to help with the kidnapping of another rich bitch."

"Why not me?" Hidan asked, a crease appearing in his forehead.

"Because you're a fucking religious fanatic who's bound to get caught." Deidara smiled cockily at the albino.

"That is it. One of these mornings you're gonna wake up and find yourself dead." Hidan reached for the machete he usually wore on his back but had opted not to wear today in light of the heat.

"How can I wake up if I'm dead, idiot?"

"That's it-"

"-That's enough from the both of you. I did not wake up to deal with a pair of overgrown three year olds." Kakuzu was getting fed up with the pair and was about to knock some heads.

"Wha- I am not a fucking child, all right?" Deidara protested.

"You're acting like one." Kakuzu told him calmly.

Sasori watched, vaguely amused by his partner.

"Hey, Shitface!" Deidara turned, knowing full well it was Hidan addressing him.

_Splat._ The wet and sticky cloth hit Deidara right in the face.

"Oh, it's on." Deidara growled, throwing the missile to the floor.

"Bring it, Bitch."

"That's enough!" Kakuzu yelled, startling both the pyro and the Jashinist.

"Deidara, what has got you so riled up?" Sasori asked, pulling Deidara away from his opponent.

"Nothing. Get out of my way." Deidara attempted to push past his partner but stopped when Sasori grabbed his ponytail. He loathed having his hair touched or messed up by anyone other than himself. To do so was to risk permanent dismemberment.

"It isn't nothing if you've been acting like this. My patience is running out. Spill." Sasori gave a hard yank on Deidara's long blonde hair, forcing him to look him eye to eye.

"I went to the park and I got that ungrateful bastard over there a vault. That's it." Hidan shot him a deathglare over Kakuzu's shoulder. "Yeah. You heard me."

Hidan growled, and Kakuzu put him in a half nelson to prevent him leaping at Deidara.

"Motherfu-" he gasped out, trying hard to pull the banker over his shoulders.

"Stop it. Both of you." Kakuzu demanded, tightening his grip on the man beneath him. "Sasori, have Pein hack into the video cameras at Ichibi Park and see what happened. Take Deidara with you, too. He and Hidan are liable to kill each other."

"No shit, Sherlock." Hidan shot a look of pure loathing at Deidara, who returned it in kind.

"I see what you mean. Come along, Deidara."

"What? There's no way in he-"

"Deidara, so help me, if you don't come quietly, I will have Konan chop off all your hair in your sleep."

Deidara clamped his mouth shut and followed the puppetmaker out the door meekly, accompanied by Hidan's laughter.

"What are you laughing for?" Kakuzu asked, "I could take away your Jashin rosary and bible." Kakuzu released his hold on the albino, giving him a rare grin.

"Now that's not fucking cool, man!"

---------------------------------------------------------

_**A/N: I had so much fun writing this chap. Sorry for all the swearing, but the Akatsuki are pottymouths... R&R please!!!**_


	5. Leaving

_**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT, UNDER ANY CIRCUMSTANCES, OWN NARUTO. I ONLY WISH I DID.**_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Deidara blew his bangs huffily out of his face as he was pulled into the building where Sasori, Pein, and Konan were stationed. It wouldn't have been so aggravating but for the fact that it was all the way across town and children had been laughing at him the whole time. The sight of one man pulling another along was not exactly a common sight. They took the three flights of stairs two at a time then went to the end of the hallway to a deep midnight blue door with peeling paint.

Sasori knocked once. Twice.

The door opened and Konan's blue head popped out.

"Sasori? That was fast."

"I had to break up another argument between our two favorite dumbasses." Sasori told the woman calmly.

Konan sighed and moved so that the two men could enter the apartment.

"Really, Deidara, fighting with Hidan again?" Pein asked, hunched over the laptop at the table.

"He started it." Deidara pouted.

"Seeing a grown man pout is creepy, Dei. Stop it." Konan told the blonde, who ceased at once. Sasori grinned and released his partner's arm before striding over to Pein.

"Can you hack into the cameras at Ichibi park?" the puppetmaker asked, his tone serious.

"Ichibi park? No problem. Any particular reason?"

"It concerns our pyromaniac friend over there. I'm trying to figure out why he was acting so oddly." Sasori gave a meaningful jerk of his head at Deidara, who scowled.

"Deidara? Acting oddly? Doesn't he do that all the time?" Pein sneered, an unpleasant smile on his face.

"That's it. Why doesn't everybody gang up on me? C'mon, Konan, you haven't had a go yet. Hit me with your best shot." the blonde flopped down on the couch and crossed his arms sullenly, glaring at the blank television.

Sasori rolled his eyes. "Quit being such a drama queen, Deidara."

"I am not being a fucking-" he threw his arms up in the air, "_Why_ do I even bother?"

"Got it. I'm in." Pein told the redhead hovering just behind his shoulder. He sped through the video then halted on one spot. He stared intently at the screen as if they almost couldn't believe what they were seeing. His mouth moved, mouthing words silently.

"Sasori. You and Deidara are being moved to Iwagakure. Effective immediately." Pein snapped suddenly.

Sasori stared at the screen for a few seconds before nodding slowly.

"All right, boss."

"What? Why?" Deidara demanded, hauling himself over the back of the couch. Pein shut the laptop quickly and Deidara stamped his foot impetuously.

"Pein, damnit, tell me why am I being moved to another city!" Deidara demanded, his voice rising with each word he spoke. Sasori shot Pein a hurry-up-and-make-an-excuse look that didn't escape Deidara's furious gaze.

"It's time for a break from Hidan. This fighting amongst ourselves is not good. I can't have two of my comrades at each other's throats." the orange-haired man explained, turning off the machine.

Deidara gave a hollow laugh. "Comrades? That's what we are? I was under the impression that I was forced to join under penalty of death. I didn't want to be a part of this at all."

"Be that as it may, you are still under my command. If you disobey, we will kill you. That is a promise."

"Is that so? Then... Catch me if you can!" Deidara withdrew the flashbombs he kept in his pocket at all times in case he had need to escape quickly and set them off as he jumped for the door. Angry yells rang out behind him as he flung the door open then slammed it shut.

He laughed loudly as he ran down the stairs, soaking wet because the flashbombs had set off the fire-sprinkler system.

He emerged into the dusty street and paused momentarily, adrenaline making him restless. He had to find the girl he'd met. She was the reason he was being sent away, of that he was sure. There could be only one reason they'd send him away because of a little pink-haired girl and he knew it was because Sakura was alive and living here with her family. They'd lied to him, and they would pay. One way or another.

One way or another, he was going to find Sakura and get revenge on the organization that had kept him from her.

He could only hope they were still at the park...

***

Sakura yawned and stretched in her wheelchair. She and Kasumi were still in the park, despite the fact that nobody remained but them. It was nearing 4 p.m. now, and Sakura knew her mother would be expecting them home soon.

Kasumi was on the monkey bars again, making her fifth try at getting from one end to the other. The previous four tries had been close, but each time she'd gotten two thirds of the way across she'd slipped and fallen to the wood mulch. Sakura hoped she'd succeed this time, because if she didn't, they'd be at the park until she did.

The leaves above her rustled suddenly and she heard one of the branches snap. She squinted up into the tree but couldn't find anything out of the ordinary. Still, she was wary and glanced up several more times after watching Kasumi for a minute or so.

"I did it! I did it, Sakura!" Kasumi yelled, balancing on the ladder at the other end of the bars.

Sakura gave her a big whoop and applauded.

"Good job, Kasumi! We have something to tell Mom now, why don't we head home?"

"Awwwwwwww. All right." the little girl moaned, scuffing her toe in the wood mulch before skipping over.

Sakura could swear she heard a slight intake of breath in the tree above her, but chose to ignore it for the moment.

----------------------------------------------------------------

_**A/N: YAAAAAY! Go DeiDei! R&R pleaseeeeee!!!!**_


	6. Revenge

_**DISCLAIMER: ... SEE THE PREVIOUS CHAPTERS IF YOU DIDN'T KNOW I DON'T OWN NARUTO.**_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Can miles truly separate you from friends... If you want to be with someone you love, aren't you already there?  
-Richard Bach

--*--

Deidara reached the park only to find it empty.

_Shit. She's gone._ He plunked down on a swing and nearly fell out of it. Regaining his balance and sense of dignity, he pumped his legs moodily, thinking about his next move.

He couldn't stay here, that was for sure. They'd look for him here first. He pumped his legs harder until he was almost shaking the swingset and let go of the chains to fly gracefully through the air and land, catlike, 7 feet away.

Smirking, he set off for the residential area nearby. If the black haired girl in the wheelchair was really Sakura, she couldn't live far from here. She had to be living there.

Elated as he was with the solidity of his logic, he failed to notice the black shadow trailing him.

---

"Sakura?"

Sakura jerked roughly out of her trance at the sound of her mother's voice. For the past 5 minutes she'd been gazing out the bay window in their dining room without having touched her dinner.

"Hmm?" She tried her hardest to look as though she'd merely been watching something interesting in the near blackness outside.

Something the matter outside?"

"No, I'm just spacey today, sorry. Maybe I got a little _too_ much sun." Sakura smiled reassuringly at her mother.

Her mother scrutinized her for a few moments and Sakura held her breath.

_Would she accept that?_ Her green eyes strayed to the window once more and the hairs on the back of her neck stood on end as the feeling of someone watching her intently washed over her.

"Hurry up and eat. The food's getting cold." her mother's tone was still suspicious and Sakura knew she'd reserved judgement on her 'spaciness' for later.

She let out her breath and shivered as she suffered under the gaze of the unknown being outside.

---

_It's too fucking hot to have to keep an eye on Deidara's old girlfriend._ Hidan decided, resisting the urge to brush the leaves of the bush he was hiding in away from his face. The leaves were tickling his face in the light breeze and it was irritating him to no end. It also didn't help that the temperature didn't seem to have changed at all and he was covered in black clothing so as to stay hidden.

The lights in the dining room went off then the lights on the second floor. One light on the groundfloor stayed lit and Hidan knew that it was Sakura's room. She had sensed him watching her, though he wasn't sure how. In any case, as soon as her light went off, he was to sneak in and take her. She was a cripple, so her escaping would be impossible.

A few leaves rustled behind him, but he paid the noise no mind until he felt the very cold sensation that only a gun barrel could cause on the back of his neck.

"Hello, Hidan."

"Deidara." the Jashinist replied coolly.

"If you're here, it must be _her_ house, am I right?" the gun barrel pushed harder against his neck.

"Do you really need a fucking answer?"

"No. Do you have any last words?"

"You don't have the guts, Dei. I've been living with you for two years. You don't think I know you?"

"Guess you don't know me very well."

The silencer on the pistol prevented anyone on the quiet street from becoming alarmed.

Deidara gave Hidan a last kick in the ribs.

"Fool."

His blue eyes turned to the house then to the window with the light on.

"I'll see you later, Sakura. I have some trash to deal with first."

Hidan's body was found an hour later in Kakuzu's apartment with a message:

"For Sakura."

-----------------------

_**A/N: =)**_

_**R&R PLEASE!**_


	7. Danger

**DISCLAIMER: LOOK AT ANY CHAPTER BEFORE THIS ONE...**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Anger is a killing thing: it kills the man who angers, for each rage leaves him less than he had been before - it takes something from him.

~Louis L'Amour

--*--

How much more grievous are the consequences of anger than the causes of it.  
Marcus Aurelius

--*--

Tobi readjusted his pumpkin orange mask, sweating profusely. He'd been tailing Deidara for nearly a day now and had had to stifle a gasp when the blonde man shot Hidan.

Not that he'd ever really liked Hidan. Or Kakuzu.

Especially Kakuzu.

Deidara was hiding in an abandoned apartment building, only a block away from that girl's house. Tobi was on the same floor of the building across the street, watching him. He licked his lips-dry and chapped because he hadn't drunk any water for awhile.

Deidara had always had chapstick for Tobi.

Tobi shook his head and his sweaty hair plastered itself to his mask and neck.

Deidara was an enemy now.

Still...

He slid to the floor to rest, tired from crouching in front of the window.

Tobi remembered the girl. She was the pink-haired girl Hidan had been following two years ago to make Deidara comply with the Akatsuki's wishes. Tobi had liked her because she made Deidara happy. Deidara was never happy anymore.

He remembered Deidara's face after he'd heard about her 'death.' The change in him had been so sudden. Only a month before, he'd smiled easily, but after the news, his face had become frozen and he only ever expressed anger or pain.

For he did still feel pain. The pain of loneliness. The pain of loss. It had shown on his face more than any other expression.

He'd been inconsolable for a whole year, moping around their hiding places, not talking, not eating or drinking (Sasori had had to force feed him, helped by Kakuzu because Deidara would not allow Hidan anywhere near him), not doing much of anything. He'd only started lightening a little when Kakuzu had suggested cigarettes. The cigarettes had helped, but not much. Tobi was forever catching him staring at the sky, that expression of loss and loneliness on his once happy features. Tobi himself had felt pangs of guilt any time he'd seen that look.

They'd watched Deidara for about a year before they contacted him. Tobi still remembered when he'd seen Deidara eat lunch with the girl. He'd never stopped smiling. Not once.

They had stolen his smiles.

Tobi sighed and turned his head to glance out the window at Deidara.

He wasn't in front of the window in that building anymore.

He scrambled to his feet, hands clutching at his brown locks.

"No! Tobi's been bad! Tobi lost him!"

"Tobi's been caught."  
The hyperactive man could only stare in confusion and shock at the blonde man who was suddenly behind him.

"How-"

"No questions." Deidara interrupted, leveling the gun at his old comrade. Tobi's scream never reached his lips before the bullet penetrated his mask and then his brain. He fell to the hardwood floor with a dull thud, still twitching.

"Sorry, Tobi."

He left the body there. He knew someone from Akatsuki would be coming along soon anyway.

He had to get ready to finish the others.

Starting with Pein.

---

"He's really angry. He's never killed anyone before -not directly at least- and yet he's killed two people in as many days." Sasori noted, sympathy in his usually emotionless eyes as he stared down at Tobi's lifeless body.

"Like I care. What I want to know is where he is now. This can't go on." Pein turned on his heel and left, planning on hacking into the city's cameras yet again.

Konan gave Tobi's corpse one last, sad look before following the Akatsuki leader.

"Zetsu, take care of the body." she told him as she passed through the doorway.

"Cement shoes?"

_**"Cremation?"**_

Sasori left the apartment as well, hands in pockets. He had no desire to listen to Zetsu and Zetsu argue on how to dispose of the body.

He did, however, plan on finding Deidara.

He knew of only one place the pyromaniac might go, and it was a long shot even then.

He flipped open his cell phone, then pressed 'one' for his speed dial.

Before it got out of hand, he had to stop his old partner.

By any means necessary.

---

Sakura woke with the sun's rays poking hard on her eyes, ordering her to wake up.

She checked her digital alarm clock.

Its glowing blue numbers indicated it was only 7:45 a.m. Her parents would both be at work by now.

She rolled so her back was to the window and attempted to slip into the world of dreams once more after pummeling her pillow into a more comfortable shape.

Nothing. After being nearly blinded by the sun, it was now impossible to sleep.

She groaned with frustration and sat herself up.

Her mobile prison sat innocently by her bed, not knowing the pain the sight of it caused her.

What she wouldn't give to be able to run again, to feel her heart pumping blood, to hear her feet slamming into the concrete...

A sob tore from her chest and then the tears came.

"Sakura?" Kasumi had opened the door a fraction to peek inside.

"What is it, Kasumi?" Sakura bowed her head and wiped away the incriminating drops of saltwater.

"Why were you crying?" Kasumi entered her mother's room slowly, as if she were an injured animal that would run if she made any sudden movements.

"Nothing. It's nothing. I just needed to get it out of my system."

"Oh. Do you want-" she stopped halfway through her sentence.

"Kasu?" Sakura asked, turning her head to see what was behind her that had made her daughter go silent.

She only saw the bushes that were planted just below her window.

"There was a man!" Kasumi's green eyes were wide.

There were three sharp raps on the front door.

"Kasumi, go upstairs." Every single one of Sakura's instincts was screaming "DANGER! DANGER!" at the top of their lungs.

"But-"

"Go upstairs. Now." Sakura's tone left the little girl no room for argument and she ran up the stairs without another word, understanding that something was going to happen.

Sakura made sure she heard Kasumi's door slam and lock before leaving her room to answer the door.

She touched the doorknob as there were three more impatient knocks.

"I'm here, give me a minute, will you?" Sakura said, loudly enough that the unknown caller could hear through the door.

She had the lock on the knob undone in a second. It was the chain lock that was going to be a little tricky.

The door opened quickly and stopped just short of Sakura's chair because of the chain at the top of the door.

"Hey!" Sakura yelled indignantly.

"Shit! Kisame, can you cut that?"

---------------------

**A/N: ...**

**Yeah. **

**R&R please.**


	8. Hostage

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN NARUTO OR THE CHARACTERS IN THIS **_**FANFICTION.**_** WOULD THAT I HAD BEEN SO LUCKY...**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Forgiveness is better than revenge, for forgiveness is the sign of a gentle nature, but revenge is the sign of a savage nature.

-_Epictetus_

--*--

Chapter 8:

The hacker's apartment was empty, as he had known it would be. Deidara smiled grimly to himself, pulling out one of his biggest little bombs -as he liked to call them.

No longer than his index finger and the same in diameter, two were more than enough to blow the whole apartment building sky high. No innocents would die, he'd asked the landlord to tell the other tenants to stay outside for the rest of the day, enhancing the request with his shiny friend that still had Tobi's blood on it. The man had blanched then agreed very quickly, bobbing like a cork did when a fish had taken the bait. Deidara had almost laughed at his expression but had kept his face straight.

He set them up carefully, wiring them so that they'd go off as soon as the door opened.

_Two birds with one stone_.

It took him only a few more minutes to finish setting up his trap, carefully placing them at points where they'd cause maximum damage.

That done, he stood and placed his hands on his hips, satisfied with his work.

They didn't stand a chance.

Good.

A beep came from the table behind him and Deidara found that it had come from Pein's still open laptop on the table.

_That's coming with me._ Deidara almost laughed out loud as Pein's angry face swam across his vision, ranting about the missing laptop.

Which would never happen now because Pein and Konan would be dead the instant they turned the doorknob.

He went into the kitchen and found 3 plastic shopping bags, leftover from Konan's last grocery run, and placed the laptop in them. The combined strength of all 3 bags would prevent the weight of the laptop from breaking through the flimsy plastic.

He gave the apartment one last parting glance before opening the living room window and leaving via the fire escape.

---

"Itachi?" Sakura asked, leaning forward in her wheelchair to peer through the opening between the door and the doorframe. She'd recognized that voice, she'd heard it often enough when she, Temari, and Deidara would go over to Sasuke's house to hang out. Itachi had nearly always been sent in to chaperone the teens. He'd never paid any attention to them though, and was constantly IMing his friends on his laptop. They'd always ignored him as well and had continued whatever tickle fight, food fight, or wrestling match they'd happened to be engaged in. Occasionally, they'd pop in a movie, but about halfway through would get bored and start wrestling matches.

She caught sight of red-brown eyes and a long brown ponytail.

"It _is_ you!" It was only after saying this that she noticed the tall (_very_ tall), slightly blue-skinned man standing just behind him.

Kisame Hoshigaki.

She knew for a fact Kisame was in Akatsuki, having tailed him for an entire day with Deidara. They'd followed him more than once, in fact. Each time they had, they had found out who the other Akatsuki members were. Sakura knew them by sight.

So how had she not seen Itachi...?

_Oh._

There had always been the one member standing just behind Kisame in their 'meetings' who wore a black hoodie with the hood pulled so far forward, nothing was visible beneath it.

_So that had been..._

Sakura realized her danger a moment too late.

Kisame kicked in the door hard, snapping the chain and sending the door into Sakura's wheelchair hard enough that it was knocked over. Sakura threw out her left arm to catch herself before she hit the floor and screamed as her weight and the force with which she hit snapped her wrist.

"Kisame! Now look what you've done!" Itachi yelled, carefully righting the wheelchair.

Sakura cradled her left arm to her chest and whimpered as Itachi lifted her from her chair bridal style. Tears stung at her eyes before sliding down her cheeks.

"Sakura!" Kasumi was at the top of the stairs.

"Kasumi, I told you to stay in your room!"

But the little girl wasn't listening; she ran down the stairs as quickly as her short legs would allow and began kicking and punching every inch of Itachi she could reach. Itachi shifted so that Sakura and his future children were in no danger of being hit then jerked his head at Kasumi, clearly communicating something along the lines of 'Grab her, too, we can't leave her here alone.'

Kisame grabbed Kasumi by the hair, making her scream, and forcing him to clamp one large hand over her mouth.

"Let's go. Now. All this screaming will have attracted unwanted attention."

"Agreed." Itachi stepped out the door first, Sakura clinging to him for dear life. She wasn't used to being carried at all, despite the fact that she had a wheelchair. She hadn't allowed her parents to help her at all, determined to find a way to do everything on her own. And she had succeeded. She had no need for assistance. She hadn't been carried since she was small and had fallen asleep in front of the television and was quite unused to the sensation.

There wouldn't have been any point in struggling either. How far could she get by dragging herself along before they caught up?

Not very far.

A plain white van (one of the ones she and her friends had always referred to as 'capture vans') was waiting for them at the curb.

_How clich_é_._ Sakura thought, teeth gritted against pain.

Kisame slid the van door open and Itachi placed Sakura gently on the van's floor before placing Kasumi and himself next to her. Kisame slammed the door shut then ran around to the front of the van and climbed into the driver's seat.

Sirens began to wail in the distance.

Kisame cursed and slammed his foot hard onto the gas pedal, pushing it nearly to the floor. The van's tires squealed, as if protesting having to move so quickly, then gained purchase on the asphalt and sent them off. Sakura, Itachi, and Kasumi were thrown to the ground, and slid up against the very rear of the van. Sakura bit her lip hard enough to draw blood, and the sight of the blood sent Kasumi into hysterics and made Itachi swear loudly that he should have been the one driving. Kisame ignored him, but the corners of his lips lifted ever so slightly.

---

Sasori was only too happy that he'd not gone directly gone back to the apartment he shared with Pein and Konan. He was glad he'd thought to call up Itachi and Kisame and have them get Sakura then go to a coffee shop to buy a French Vanilla Capuccino and proceed to linger there for longer than was necessary.

It was an odd twist of fate that had made him do that when he normally would have gone straight home.

Maybe not fate.

Maybe luck?

Either way, Sasori was a lucky bastard who'd been at the right place at the right time, and Pein and Konan were simply unlucky bastards that had been at the wrong place at the wrong time.

He smiled as he turned his back on the debris of what had been an apartment building only 10 minutes ago.

Deidara had overdone it a bit. Then again, he always had had a flair for the dramatic...

His cellphone went off loudly and he snapped it open, accepting the call.

"We've got her and Kasumi." Itachi said, voice strained.

"Excellent. By the way, Deidara has killed Pein and Konan."

"What?!" Itachi yelled, and Sasori held the phone away from his ringing ear briefly.

He was already two blocks away from the scene, returning to Zetsu and Tobi's old apartment. The light on the crosswalk turned white and read 'Walk.'

"You heard me." Sasori said, cautiously holding the phone close to his ear once more, ready to pull it away should Itachi yell again.

A cop car passed him.

He'd never heard Itachi yell before-the man simply did not express his emotions, always keeping a look of indifference on his face that kept others at a distance.

"He really is mad. Just like you said before. Who do you think is next?" Itachi asked, apprehensive.

"Probably me, or Kisame. He's killed Hidan, who threatened Sakura and cut off his fingers; Tobi, who did the countdown; and Pein and Konan, the man who concocted the whole plan and the woman who helped him." Sasori sighed, "Which means I'm-"

"-Next? You'd be correct."

---------------

**A/N: Uh-oh.**

**R&R please.**

**Or I'll sic Deidara on you. **


	9. Pathetic?

_**DISCLAIMER: NONE OF THE CHARACTERS IN THIS STORY BELONG TO ME, EXCEPT KASUMI. THAT IS ALL.**_

---------------------------------------------

The walls we build around us to keep sadness out also keeps out the joy.

~Jim Rohn

--*--

"Hello, Deidara. Itachi and I were just talking about you." Sasori said calmly, reaching the opposite side of the street, Deidara close behind.

"He's _there?!_"

"Yes, shall I tell him about the situation?"

"What situation?" Deidara snarled, planting himself firmly in front of his ex-partner.

"Oh, you didn't know? Not really surprising since it just happened." Sasori told the blonde, a cruel smile appearing on his face.

"What happened?" the blonde's voice was low, his tone menacing.

"Oh, Itachi and Kisame just kidnapped Sakura and Kasumi. So it really wouldn't be wise to kill me just now. If you do, they'll be killed."

"You bastard. How dare-" Deidara was face to face with Sasori now, their noses were practically touching.

"Wanna hear her voice to prove it? You've thought for two years you wouldn't hear it again."

"Give me the phone."

Sasori handed the cell over, but not before he'd told Itachi to hand his phone to Sakura.

Deidara snatched the phone away and held it to his ear.

"H-Hello?"

It was her. Without a doubt.

"Hellooooooo?" she asked again.

He smiled. Old habits die hard. She'd always drawn out the 'o' when someone didn't answer right away.

"Sakura." he managed to choke out.

"Deidara? Deidara? Is it you?"

He hung up quickly, tears beginning to sting his eyes harshly.

"What do you want?" he asked hoarsely. "I'll do anything. Just let me be with her. I need to be with her. It's been so- long." he was beginning to shake.

"You'll rejoin Akatsuki, and help us as you were before. We told you Sakura was dead so you wouldn't feel the need to leave. Now that you know she's alive, she'll be staying in Akatsuki quarters with her daughter as a reminder."

Deidara looked up at the redhaired man in front of him, mixed emotions showing on his face.

Anger at her captivity.

Hate for the organization that had deceived him and was forcing him to do things he didn't want to do.

Longing to see the woman he'd loved for years and thought he'd lost.

Frustration because he had no choice but to obey.

"Deal?"

"Deal."

_If I ever get the chance... when their backs are turned... They're all dead._ Deidara shoved his hands in his pockets.

"Where are they taking her?"

"To Itachi and Kisame's place. They have a spare bedroom in their apartment. Itachi's family still doesn't know about his involvement with Akatsuki."

"Let's go there, then."

I want to see her. Just one more time before I become a killer for her once again.

I wonder if-

She'll ever forgive me?

---

It had been him. Deidara was alive.

Alive.

She wanted to _kill_ him.

How _dare_ he!

When she saw him next, she was going to strangle him. Just fullout strangle his ass.

He deserved it. He so deserved it.

"Sakura, we're here." Itachi said as the van began to slow.

She nodded sullenly, fuming.

She growled as Kisame opened the van door and Itachi slid an arm under her knees and back.

She and Kasumi were brought to a spare bedroom in a large apartment with three bedrooms, situated on the top floor of an older apartment building.

The apartment itself contained a kitchen, a living/dining room, a bathroom, and three bedrooms. Much larger than your average apartment.

There wasn't much furniture that Sakura could see from her brief pass through the living space. Just a blue loveseat, a coffee table, and a 24" television hooked up to a thin PS2.

The bedroom was just as spartan, containing only a daybed with a dirty looking diamond patterned quilt. Nothing adorned the walls save a mirror that was nailed in at face level, which neither she nor Kasumi could ever hope to reach. There wasn't even a window to yell for help or escape from. Nor was there a closet.

Sakura was set gently on the daybed, then Kasumi, and the door was shut and locked.

---

An hour later, she and Kasumi were napping on the bed (they threw the quilt on the floor, Sakura and Kasumi both refused to sleep under something so filthy), not having been able to find anything that could be used as a weapon besides the bed and the quilt.

The door creaked open slowly, and a blonde head poked in, followed by the rest of its body.

Deidara stared longingly at the black haired girl on the bed, wanting to come closer but not daring.

He didn't deserve to even be in the same room as her. Not after what he'd done to her.

But still, something drew him closer, made him stretch his hand out as if to stroke her hair, made him freeze just before he did so.

For a minute, his hand hovered, just above the inky locks that hid her true hair color, her true self that would lash out at anyone who dared poke fun at its color.

She'd changed since that night.

But so had he.

There was a snort from the door, which he'd left ajar.

"Still can't do it, can you?" Sasori smirked, one hand pushing his bangs away from his face. "You must feel really guilty."

"I know that I was the one who made the bombs... but... I wasn't the one who pushed that button, Sasori." Deidara spoke softly, pulling his hand away.

"Hey, I don't feel guilty. You do. That's the difference between us." Sasori shrugged nonchalantly. "Surely you don't feel guilty for killing Hidan, Pein and Konan? Or even Tobi, who loved you to death? But hey, they're different right? Not like her?"

"Sasori, how... do you suppose Itachi feels? Sasuke was at that dance. He died, never knowing his brother played a part in his death. Do you think he'd hate him if they were to meet?" He was beginning to shake, trying to suppress the waves of grief and anger that were washing over him.

"I don't know. Why don't you ask Itachi? He wasn't nearly as pathetic as you were after hearing of Sasuke's death." Sasori was examining his nails with disinterest.

"Then let me be pathetic for loving someone enough that I would allow a sadistic bastard like Hidan to cut off three of my fingers because I tried to save them!" Deidara roared, not caring now if he woke the two females sleeping behind him on the bed. "Let me be pathetic for wanting to die because I thought the girl I loved had died as well! Let me be pathetic if it means that I have feelings! That isn't pathetic, Sasori, you are! You're a husk of a man who kills without thinking of others _feelings!_ How do you suppose those families feel about having their loved ones killed?!"

"I suppose from your point of view I'm pathetic. I can see that. And you're right, I'm remorseless. But that's why I'm able to kill like I can. From your point of view I am pathetic. But who's more pathetic? The man who grew up without parents and love as a result? Or you? Remember this, Deidara: even after hearing of _her_ death you chose to stay with Akatsuki. Why? Because you're not only pathetic, you're a coward." Sasori was twisting the knife in the wound, even as he was leaving him standing in front of the woman he loved and lost. "If you'd left, you would have been hunted down and killed, and would surely have seen her again. You say you wanted to die, so why didn't you?"

I couldn't.

I was too...

Scared...

Too scared to die and see her face.

I didn't want to ever see... hatred in her eyes.

"I'm sorry, Sakura." he said softly, leaving the room as well and locking the door.

I'm sorry-

That I'm a coward...

That I let you get hurt...

That even now, I can't bear to look at you, though I longed for it for two years.

Tears plopped softly onto the mattress behind him, leaking from beneath the closed lids of the blackhaired woman holding her daughter close.

-----

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait. Had a massive case of writer's block. Not really surprising considering I updated this almost regularly before. Also, I may be a little rusty, so I apologize for that. I ran out of steam temporarily and the needle's hovering just above 'E' right now, so don't expect another chapter for a week or two. R&R please, let me know you still love this story!**


	10. Realization

_**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN NARUTO. THERE, ARE YOU HAPPY NOW, KISHIMOTO?!**_

------------------------

I heard the teardrop hit my pillow before I even knew I was crying.

~Amborella Oltre

"Then let me be pathetic for loving someone enough that I would allow a sadistic bastard like Hidan to cut off three of my fingers because I tried to save them! Let me be pathetic for wanting to die because I thought the girl I loved had died as well! Let me be pathetic if it means that I have feelings!"

Sakura woke when her old friend began to yell, but kept her eyes closed, wishing for a few more minutes of sleep. That wish immediately went away when she heard what he'd said.

_Deidara... did that for me?_

"I suppose from your point of view I'm pathetic. I can see that. And you're right, I'm remorseless. But that's why I'm able to kill like I can. From your point of view I am pathetic. But who's more pathetic? The man who grew up without parents and love as a result? Or you? Remember this, Deidara: even after hearing of _her_ death you chose to stay with Akatsuki. Why? Because you're not only pathetic, you're a coward." Sasori was twisting the knife in the wound, even as he was leaving him standing in front of the woman he loved and lost. "If you'd left, you would have been hunted down and killed, and would surely have seen her again. You say you wanted to die, so why didn't you?"

_No._

_He's not a coward._

_Living for two years thinking your loved one was dead isn't cowardice._

_It's strength._

_What he must have been put through..._ The tears began to leak out, hard as she tried to suppress them without letting the two men know she was awake.

She'd hated him without knowing the whole story for two years that couldn't be replaced.

She was... such an idiot.

She pulled Kasumi close with her good arm, her injured wrist throbbing, even as she heard the one Deidara had called Sasori leave. Then, so softly she almost couldn't hear-

"I'm sorry, Sakura."

She held back a fresh wave of tears until she heard the door click shut quietly, then let the tears come pouring out.

---

_One month later_

Sasori groaned as the little brat began to cry _again_. She'd already been there a month already, and should have been used to waking up in the dark by now, but every single time she woke up, it was the same thing all over again.

He placed the crook of his elbow over his eyes to shield them from the dim morning sunlight filtering through the sheer white curtain and groaned.

He hated the arrangements they'd had to made for their two permanent houseguests.

He and Deidara were in the living room, him on the couch, Deidara on the floor. Sasori hated the couch. It was saggy and the springs poked into his sides and other uncomfortable places he wouldn't mention. Still, it was better than the floor, which could have had who-knows-what on it knowing men -though he himself was a man, he considered himself higher than others of his gender. He wasn't taking that chance. What irked him though, was that Deidara hadn't whined once about the floor. Sasori had deliberately claimed the couch, hoping to get a rise out of him, and all Deidara had done was nod and give him a small smile.

That had really taken the fun out of the couch.

That and the fact that Deidara acted like he knew _exactly_ what had happened on it, and didn't care much to sleep on it -or even sit on it for that matter. That was more than enough to make Sasori rather wary, and he now tried to avoid making skin contact with the cushions. So of course Deidara had noticed and his amusement had only grown. Sasori wanted to strangle him.

One of the two remaining bedrooms had been cleared out for use as a holding cell for the rich people they were still kidnapping about once a month or so. They'd reduced it from one every couple of weeks to suit their reduced numbers (courtesy of Deidara). Sasori hadn't let him forget about it either. The reduced number of kidnappings meant less income and therefore less food. So Sasori had decided that their permanent houseguests would be the ones suffering from the budget cuts, to Deidara's displeasure.

Kisame and Itachi were sharing a room, to Deidara's amusement, and at first, Sasori hadn't understood why he'd thought it was so funny until he began to hear some really suspicious thumping noises late at night. After that, he'd tried to be in as deep a sleep as possible when night came.

Which the brat ruined every time.

He growled murderously when she screamed as loudly as she could, deliberately, of that he was certain.

There was a thud and she quieted suddenly.

Probably Sakura.

Quieting down the brat was the only thing she could do properly around the apartment. He always hated that soft knock she used to signal that she or her spawn needed to use the restroom. He hated her weakness, her dependence, her hair (which was now pink at the roots and looked absolutely ridiculous), and that polite tone she used when she spoke to any of the other Akatsuki members (but not Deidara. He wasn't going to allow those two to speak to each other- ever).

He considered briefly about having the brat dropped off a bridge, but doing so might make both Deidara and Sakura cause trouble for his organization, and he couldn't have that. He liked things the way they were, he wasn't about to let anyone mess it up.

---

Sakura fell off the edge of the daybed, not for the first time since her captivity, surprised into wakefulness by a scream from Kasumi.

"Kasu, sweetie, what's wrong?" she asked, rubbing her elbow, which had somewhat broken her fall.

Kasumi didn't reply, and Sakura couldn't tell if she'd made any motions with her head in the blackness of the room.

They weren't allowed to turn on the light (couldn't, actually, they'd taken the bulb out of the light fixture), so anything they did in the room had to be done in the dark. Not that it was difficult, considering that the daybed was the only furniture they could possibly have hurt themselves on.

"Kasumi?" she asked again, dragging herself in the direction of the door.

"I- I- I'm" Kasumi was crying, making herself hard to understand. "H- h- hungry, Sak- Sakuraaaaaa!" the girl wailed.

"I know, I know. I'm hungry too." As if to emphasize her point, her stomach growled loudly.

They were fed twice a day, always balogna sandwiches and milk. Never anything else. Frankly, both of them were sick of eating that every day, and would certainly never touch them when they finally got out.

Which would hopefully be soon.

She knew Deidara came in while she was 'asleep' and she knew Sasori wouldn't allow the two of them to talk, so she always feigned sleep.

Lately, he'd been concocting a plan to get them out, but it would mean he would have to kill the other members of Akatsuki, and he hated killing. She could hear it in his voice. Could feel it in the shaky touches he granted her.

He wanted her to be free badly enough to kill.

She hoped he wouldn't.

He'd become a killer for her twice now. She felt, deep down, that if he killed for her again, he'd lose himself.

He'd never be her Deidara again.

And she couldn't bear the thought. She'd thought she'd lost him once. She wasn't going to lose him again for real. Not while she was around.

"I'll see if I can get us some more food." Sakura said gently, motioning for Kasumi to seat herself on the bed.

_It's pointless. Sasori hates us already, there's no way he'd give us more food._

Sighing, Sakura rapped softly at the door and waited.

One mississippi...

Two mississippi...

Three mississippi...

Four-

There was a thud and a muffled curse as someone tripped on something in the room beyond, probably the coffee table. Sakura snorted, wondering who it was, then stopped when the door was flung open to reveal a very angry Sasori.

_Oh, shit. Not him._

Anyone but Sasori would have given them some extra food, knowing how Deidara felt. But Sasori, Sasori was different than the others in the group, which had had its numbers nearly pared in half. Knowing this did not make Sakura any less fearful of the red-haired man, who was now giving her an intensely unpleasant expression.

"_What_ could you or the brat _possibly_ need _now_?" Sasori growled from beneath tightly clenched teeth.

_Whoops._

Sakura gulped before managing to choke out, "Kasumi is hungry. Is there any-"

"No, there isn't any way I'd give you some extra food. You'll be fed at noon and again at five as always."

Sakura gave him a piercing look, unsure how it was possible that the normally emotionless man was this angry. She had _never_ seen him show a display of any sort of emotion, yet in less than five minutes, he had shown anger. Now _that_ was interesting.

Sasori gave her one last parting glance before slamming the door behind him, making Sakura jump.

Behind her, Kasumi began to cry again, and this time, Sakura didn't try to quell the tears. If Kasumi crying was what set Sasori on edge and got him riled up, it was all the better. Anything that made Sasori angry was fine in her book, because Sakura was used to Kasumi crying, and could sleep through it if she wished. If Sasori hadn't learned how to yet, well... he was gonna have to learn.

---

Deidara entered the apartment wearily, shuffling his feet, eyes half-lidded with sleep-deprivation and fatigue. He kicked off his tennis shoes, not caring where they landed, then sat down heavily on the floor in front of the couch, hands resting on knees.

"Tired, eh?" Sasori's cold voice asked from the couch Deidara was currently leaning back against. He opened one eye with difficulty and gave Sasori his best _fuck-off_ look.

Kisame appeared suddenly from his and Itachi's shared bedroom, panting heavily and only wearing his boxers.

"Oh, hey, Dei. Didn't realize you were back. How'd it go?" Kisame asked, opening the refridgerator and pulling out two bottles of Coca-Cola, one for him, and one for Itachi.

"Exhausting. I ended up having to kill the bastard because he wouldn't come quietly. Then, his fucking wife _had_ to wake up and start screaming her fucking lungs out and I had to knock her out. _Then_ I had to get away from their dipshit of a security guard because he came into the room with that idiotic dog of theirs. So, mission failed. I'll get one of the kids tomorrow. I'm beat." Deidara sighed heavily, running his left hand through his hair absentmindedly.

"You're turning into another Hidan, kid." Kisame said, grinning crookedly. "You cuss almost as often as he did."

"Don't mention that bastard ever again. I will _never_ forgive him." Deidara hissed, both eyes suddenly open and narrowed in anger.

"Whoa, hey, just sayin. Can't have an opinion around you, can I?" The older man rolled his eyes and went back to the haven of the bedroom.

"Not about him, you can't." Deidara growled, unclenching his fists. His right hand twinged and, for a moment, Deidara saw Hidan's laughing face as he swung the machete down-

"You've made a serious error tonight, Deidara." Sasori told him gravely. "Missing the target? That's going to cost you."

"Hey, I fucking _tried_ okay? Everyone makes mistakes." The blonde told his ex-partner defensively.

"Trying amounts to nothing. What matters is that you've failed. This will set us back to where we were last month. The bitch and her brat are going to have to settle for one meal a day now, because of your _mistake._" Sasori waited, to see what Deidara's reaction would be. Deidara had protested when Sasori had announced they were to have only two meals a day. Now two meals was being reduced to a single meal a day, and Deidara had seen, just as well as the others, that both Sakura and Kasumi were underweight. Sakura moreso than Kasumi, and both men knew why. Sakura was giving most of her share of the food to her daughter.

"Don't. You. Dare." Deidara hissed, turning and placing his face dangerously close to Sasori's. "You know she'll die if you do that, she cares that much about her daughter."

"What does it matter to me? I don't care about them. But you, Deidara, you do. Now, either go back and retrieve that widow _immediately_, or the new meal schedule will begin."

"Fine."

Sasori watched as Deidara stood stiffly and stormed out of the apartment, slamming the door closed with unnecessary force. It really was too easy to get him to obey. All he had to do was threaten the two females in the next room, and the bomber would do anything he wished.

Which reminded him of the look that Sakura had given him earlier. That look, that look of knowing that had suddenly flashed across her face just before he left her in there. It unnerved him. It was as if she had seen something she hadn't realized was there before. It had been eating at him all day, especially after the brat had begun to cry _again_ after his departure and she hadn't tried to stop the crying. Sasori had eventually had to leave the apartment to escape the highpitched screams of the brat.

She had seen something.

But what?

--------

_**A/N: My interest in this story is beginning to flag. I updated because I noticed I haven't in a month, and that's a long wait for some people. But it may be just as long again for the next chapter, so stick with me, I'm gonna try and wrap it up soon. If you have any ideas, PLEASE tell me. R&R as well to let me know you still wanna see how it ends.**_


End file.
